you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
Room 6
This is the overall seventh chapter of You-Zitsu manga series. Summary At home in his room, Kiyotaka Ayanokōji is reading a group chat conversation between himself, Ken Sudō, and Kanji Ike. They're upset at Suzune Horikita for her attitude during the study session earlier that day. Kiyotaka dissuades them from doing anything reckless and heads down to the lobby to buy a drink from the vending machine. While he's heading back upstairs, he notices Suzune on her way down to the lobby from the elevator's surveillance monitor. Kiyotaka makes a panicked decision to hide from her as she leaves the building. Kiyotaka decides to trail her and shortly finds her in a confrontation with another person. Suzune exclaims her desire to raise to A-class, as well as her motive for coming to the school in the first place, stating clearly that she will chase after her older brothers legacy. The other person is shown to be Manabu Horikita the president of the student council, who is then confirmed to be Suzune's older brother. He mocks her for her goal before shoving her against the wall and threatening to hurt her. As Manabu prepares to strike his sister, Kiyotaka rushes in and grabs his arm. Manabu takes a step back for a moment before taking a few swings and a kick at Kiyotaka, all of which are dodged or blocked. Manabu backs off, asking Kiyotaka what form of martial arts he had learned, to which Kiyotaka deflects the question, stating that he learned piano and calligraphy. Manabu vocalizes his interest in Kiyotaka, and then leaves the scene. Suzune becomes distraught and asks Kiyotaka how much he had heard. He explains how he had ended up tailing her out of the building, but she changes the topic to Kiyotaka's martial prowess, asserting that he must have had some prior training to be able to best her brother. He denies this again to which she brings up that he had purposefully gotten mediocre test scores as well. After deflecting the questions, they decide to go back to the dorms, when Kiyotaka brings up the study group that had failed earlier, and whether she intended to just let Ken and the others get expelled. Suzune confirms that she no longer sees any reason to keep them around as they will only hold Class 1-D back in the future. Suzune brings up the event on the bus that happened a month ago when they first came to Advanced Nurturing High School. She asserts that like how giving up her own seat had no merit, saving the others from expulsion equally has none. Kiyotaka asserts that she has a problematic way of thinking and that her flaw is her tendency of looking down on other people and rejecting those who get closer to her. He then asserts that Ken and the others will ultimately have their time when they will be useful due to the fact that the school accepted them in the first place, and that she will regret losing them at that time if she doesn't do something about it. She concedes to this and asks Kiyotaka what his purpose in coming to this school is, to which he states that he came to this school to determine the meaning of equality and power. Accepting his response, the two form a contract to work together, which Suzune interprets as getting Kiyotaka's help to rise to A-class. Characters In order of appearance: * Kikyō Kushida * Kiyotaka Ayanokōji * Ken Sudō (Mentioned) * Kanji Ike (Mentioned) * Suzune Horikita * Manabu Horikita Site Navigation es:Sala 6 id:Room 6 pt-br:Sala 6 vi:Room 6